So much for taking it slow
by melianatara
Summary: I want to keep Lihn Again rated for teens so here is a little deleted scene with Russel and Lihn. Definitely rated MA. It takes place at the ed of Chapter 8. Enjoy! But only if you're old enough! :P And of course, feel free to review.


Lihn and Russel abandoned the back yard to the rude bassist and his guests. After changing into more comfortable clothes, they met back in the kitchen. They had a light meal of sandwiches and chips and talked as they ate at the kitchen counter. Then they moved to theatre room and talked through the movie they had turned on, Russel made excuses to touch her soft skin every chance he got and she didn't protest.

Russel told her how he'd met the other members of the band. He shared a few stories of his teen years with Del. Lihn listened attentively to every word, though she offered little to the conversation. He thought she must be getting sleepy, but when he mentioned his collection of records she perked up and soon they were in his room sharing a joint and spinning discs.

Incense burned on the bed stand, the acrid smoke rising up to mix the second hand smoke from the marijuana, diffusing the light from the lamp. The normally reserved drummer was enjoying himself more than he had in a long time. While there still seemed to be something odd about the woman, especially if you brought up her past, Lihn was turning out to be great company. Unlike the fans he usually hooked up with, she was genuinely interested in him, not just infatuated.

Truth be told, all the attention he was receiving as a member of a famous band, was starting to bother him. Because of the strange events of his past, he'd never really enjoyed the spotlight. But he lived for the music and he went where it took him. Still. As they say, it's lonely in the spotlight.

But here was this beautiful, amazing woman, who didn't even care that he was in a band. He was trying not to get ahead of himself. She seemed to good to be true. He kept warning himself that she probably was, but he was man, and it was hard to remember to be cautious when she took every opportunity to flash her cleavage or bend over showcasing her shapely bottom.

They were currently sitting on the carpeted floor in his room, the old portable turntable spinning beside Russel. Lihn was crouched over a milk crate flipping through albums as Tina Turner sang through the poor quality speakers. Her back was to him and her shorts had slid down showing the top of her ass. And when she turned, he couldn't help but stare at the cleavage her tank top couldn't hide.

"ooo, Play this one!" Lihn demanded, pulling an album from it's slip cover excitedly.

He looked at the label before putting it on the player. "Al Green? Good choice. The Reverend of Soul." he winked at her.

She stood and began to sway to the music. His eyes followed her like a hypnotist's watch. "Dance with me." she held out a hand to him and started to sing along. "Cos you make me feel so brand new!"

The big man wasn't much of a dancer, but there was no way he was going to pass this up. He pulled her close to him feeling her curves mold against him. She wrapped her arms around him, looking up into his eyes as she sang along. "Let's stay together." He mouthed the words back at her as he looked into her eyes and swayed, shuffling his feet. He leaned closer and she turned her face upward until their lips touched.

They kissed softly, as they shuffled across the floor. Neither of them noticed when the song ended and a new one started. Hands began to wander as the kiss became more intense. They still shuffled to the beat of the music until they got too close to the bed and Lihn fell backward laughing in surprise.

Russel took a moment to appreciate the site before reaching out a hand to help her up. She took it but suddenly her grin grew mischievous and she yanked him down to the bed beside her, giggling. He fell with a mock shout of anger. He rolled onto his side, intending to playfully reprimand her, but she rolled up to meet him, catching his mouth with hers.

His body burned with need and he ran his hand down her side to rest on her hip. As she wiggled closer to him, he slid his hand around to take a handful of her plump ass. She moved her lips to his neck and back up to his mouth. She half sat up and pulled her shirt off letting her full breasts free, then lay back invitingly.

Her skin was perfectly pale and flawless. Russ didn't need any more encouragement, and set to licking and sucking her pert nipples. Her breath quickened as her desire rose and he ran a hand from her breast to the fastenings on her shorts. He yanked them down and tossed them on the floor a little surprised by the lack of underwear. He ran his hand over her causing her to buck her hips. Quickly, he stood and shed his own pants and boxers then climbed over her, kissing her shoulders, neck and lips.

She moved her body against his invitingly, allowing him to enter her. She moaned and the sound was like a wild cat purring. She wrapped her legs up around his middle and pulled against him every time he made an inward stroke, as if she wanted as much of him as was possible. She clung to him tightly, almost squeezing the breath from his lungs as he pounded himself into her, faster and harder until she cried out in ecstasy. Only a few more strokes and he finished inside of her then collapsed onto the bed.

They caught their collective breath and cuddled a bit before climbing into the bed properly and propping up on the pillows. The big guy wasn't really sure what love felt like, ad his brain kept trying to butt in and argue, but at the moment, Russel was certain that he could love this woman. He looked down at her and smiled when he realized that she'd fallen asleep. He reached over and shut off the lamp before settling down beside her. Al Green's voice filled his ears as her scent filled his nostrils and he fell asleep smiling.


End file.
